


愿女神赐福

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo





	愿女神赐福

巴里斯从司法部出来时天上已经飘下零散的雪花。他迅速进入马车，甩下身后纠缠不清、心思各异的人。  
鬼知道这些人哪来这么多鬼点子。  
他长叹一声，哈气迅速散去，车轮声传入耳中，碾碎这一年的疲劳。  
窗外不断传来各种欢闹声，巴里斯特意指示车夫绕路去商店街取之前定做的东西。等他再次登上马车时，商店街上那些新潮的雷约克彩灯已经亮起，照的他双眼有些恍惚。  
等他到家时，鹅毛大雪已经给萨坎家的庄园盖上一层薄纱，平时灯火辉煌的宅子此刻没有一点光亮，和远处的广场比起来显得有些落寞。巴里斯给了车夫比往常要多的小费，在感谢声中快步走向门厅。在他踏入门厅的瞬间，一枚枚花炮自广场升空，在最高处绽放，那多是之前混乱中没用完的火炮，经改造后成为庆典专用的庆祝品。  
合上房门，将远处的吵杂隔绝开。巴里斯听到客厅中央传来几不可闻的抱怨声，把外衣放在衣帽架上，在为他预留的位置落座。  
壁挂钟敲响七下。玛格达动动有些僵硬的身体，缩在巴里斯身上：“你比往常回来的晚。”她有些不满，但也只是像猫一样蹭了蹭巴里斯脖子，“巴尔贝拉带那孩子参加市议会的舞会了，走之前他还在抱怨爸爸不要他了。”  
巴里斯揉了揉玛格达头顶，握住她纤细的手：“那他现在多半想让姐姐帮他把烟花射下来。”玛格达的笑声冲淡了他因为手指的低温而感到的不快。巴里斯握紧玛格达双手，以体温驱散寒冷。  
待巴里斯觉得手掌不再冰凉后，他把手轻轻放在玛格达隆起的小腹上——他们第二个孩子已经在那默默成长了六个月，此刻大概正在睡觉。这个孩子和现在正和巴尔贝拉在市民舞会上玩耍的兄长一样不让人安心，头两个月玛格达被折磨的几乎吃不下饭，好容易度过了孕吐期又经常在肚子里拳打脚踢，搞的兄长对这个即将到来的小生命意见很大。  
“今天怎么样？”比起贪婪汲取养分的孩子，巴里斯更关心玛格达的身体。生下上一个孩子后他花了好久才把玛格达养胖，没想到刚放松没多久又迎来一个恶魔。  
玛格达摇摇头，手贴在巴里斯胸膛：“可能是爸爸不在，今天很安静——嘶——他动了。”巴里斯明显感觉到有胎动透过略薄的衣服传来，他不禁皱眉：“不是让你多穿一些？受凉了对你身体——对孩子也不好。”迟疑一秒，他还是加上了未出生的孩子。  
“我还以为你能回来早些。”蓝色的眼睛充斥无辜，玛格达主动亲了下丈夫额头：“谁想到你会回来这么晚。”  
晚归这事确实是他计算失误，叹了口气，巴里斯有一搭没一搭轻抚孕肚，算是安抚：“回来的路上我被那些扰人的咸鱼缠着了。不说这些了，我给你带了礼物。”他把包装好的盒子拿过来，“要我帮你拆开吗？”  
“你身上太舒服了，我不想动。”玛格达眨眨眼，露出招牌笑容。她自她孕肚隆起后她就变得慵懒，丝毫没有之前能在舞池中旋转一天的样子。巴里斯轻轻将礼物取出，戴在玛格达头上——那是一顶精心设计过的王冠，融合了埃伦斯坦的金色和海洋的蓝，绿色宝石点缀其中。  
“从约尔齐小姐那看到设计图的时候我就觉得很适合你。”巴里斯轻吻玛格达手指，十指相扣，“本来还有配套的戒指什么的，你也知道她的脾气，在你身材恢复前说什么都不肯做。”  
玛格达动了动手指——手指因为怀孕变得有些浮肿 ，想起来什么，蓝色眼睛中闪过玩味：“你该不会……和她吵架了吧？”得到肯定的答复，她爆笑出声，直不起腰。也不怪她，平时一脸严肃的法务部长和固执的设计师争吵的画面实在是滑稽。  
调整好呼吸，玛格达摘下王冠仔细端详：“如果这个孩子是女孩子的话……这一定很适合出现在她的婚礼上。”他们不是不能借用科学或者魔法的手段探测胎儿性别，单纯只是想把惊喜留到最后。  
“我好像变得和妈妈她们一样了。”玛格达把王冠收回盒子，缩回巴里斯怀里：“他还没有出生，我就想象起他长大后的样子了。”  
肚子里的孩子将成为埃伦斯坦，这是他们早就约定好的。  
“巴里斯……我还想再生个孩子……等他长大了自己决定是当萨坎还是埃伦斯坦，或者说……”玛格达手指有一搭没一搭抚摸巴里斯胸膛：“成为一个巴里斯……”  
“我倒是希望能多一个玛格达。”像是回应，巴里斯轻拍玛格达后背。  
“玛格达吗……那他一定不能是男孩子，凡瑟尔有一个尤文·萨坎就够乱了。”  
远处正在元老院参加舞会的尤文·萨坎忽然感觉身上传来一阵恶寒。  
时针指向八点，壁炉的火明明灭灭，从雷约克购买的广播盒子开始播放今夜的特别节目。玛格达感到有些瞌睡，蹭了一蹭。  
“巴里斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我想你了……”  
距离他们上次分开过了十多个小时。  
从现在起他们将度过今年最长的假期。  
此后还将有许多这样相依相偎的日子。


End file.
